


Strum

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When had he last heard a pipa <em>really</em> played?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strum

When had he last heard a pipa _really_ played, not by a lieutenant who had only dabbled, but by a man who had spent his entire life learning?

Music of the Fire Nation was not taken lightly. If you played, you played _music_ , or you didn't play at all. Jee was the exception - he was still learning when he was drafted.

It wasn't proper for Fire Nation nobility to hear imperfect music, so Zuko hadn't listened.

...but now, floating aimlessly south on a raft without any remnants of home left, he would have given anything to hear a single strum.


End file.
